An Audience To Love
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Ezra and Sabine fall in love, in the most unusual place with the most unusual witnesses.
1. Chapter 1

**This happens during Season 2 Episode 4, Enjoy.**

"Go! Go!" Sabine shouted as they were being chased by two inquisitors.

The Seventh Sister used the force on Ezra to restrict his movement, and her probe droids pulled him towards her.

"No!" Sabine shouted. She ran towards him in an attempt to save him, but had other ideas.

"Sabine, run!" Ezra shouted at Sabine, before shoving his lightsaber into the control panel, closing the door.

 **Sabine's POV**

I watched as Ezra shoved his lightsaber into the control panel and closed the door on me, he sacrificed himself for me.

I fell to the ground, beginning to cry up against the cold metal door, I don't know why, but I felt like something in my heart was missing. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore, I loved Ezra, I was kinda sure if he loved me back. Yeah he tries to woo me all the time and I kept denying and rejecting him.

I can't believe I kept rejecting him, I just want to hug him, and when I rejected him, he would walk away sadly, facing the ground, it pained me so much so see that, I wanted to just run up to him and kiss him.

 _A Few Minutes Later..._

 **Ezra's POV**

I watched as the new inquisitor walked in with Sabine at his side, pushing her down next to me. I just wanted to grab my lightsaber and gut right there and then, but I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance fighting them alone.

I looked across at Sabine and noticed her cheeks were glistening. _Had she been crying? Why?_

I couldn't resist my emotions anymore. I lifted my hand up and stroked her cheek, she looked up at me questioningly.

"Ezra what-" she said, before she was silenced as I lunged forward and kissed her strongly and passionately.

 **Sabine's POV**

Ezra lunged forward and kissed me. _Ezra is kissing me!_ I thought, I wanted to give him all the love I had to offer, so I shifted over a little and laid on him, still kissing passionately.

I suddenly realized who we were making out in front of. The inquisitors were just standing there, watching us. I felt a little creeped out, especially from the Seventh Sister. Even though she's an Imperial, she's still female and she might be getting some enjoyment from seeing me and Ezra kiss.

 **Ezra's POV**

I watched helplessly as The Fifth Brother took out his lightsaber and held it next to Sabine's neck

"Contact your rebel friends and bring them here" The Seventh Sister demanded.

As much as I wanted to say no I couldn't or Sabine would be killed, and I couldn't allow them to do that, especially not now, after she kissed me, I need to feel her warmth properly, without some creepy Imperials watching. If it wasn't for them, they probably would've had sex, but they couldn't in front of annoying inquisitors.

I raised my arm to call Zeb...


	2. Chapter 2

_An Hour Later..._

Everyone had retreated to their rooms after Zeb's plan to escape had succeeded.

Sabine lay on her bed thinking about Ezra, she wanted him in here with her, she wanted him in her bed with her, she wanted him to take her.

She got up and silently crept over to Ezra's bed across the hall, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to let him know she was there, before firmly placing a hand over his mouth to prevent him from waking the others who were asleep. He nodded and got up, following Sabine into her room, as she closed and locked the door behind them.

Sabine sidled up to Ezra, giving him a kiss with immense love and passion, then breaking away and taking her armor off and placing it on the shelf, giving Ezra a good view of her almost nude body covered up only by her purple bra and panties

Ezra smiled before Sabine walked back up to him, lifting his shirt over his head and pulling down his pants, throwing them into a crumpled heap in the corner of the room.

Sabine giggled as she saw the increasing bulge in Ezra's boxers, making him blush, then letting his boxers drop to the ground, just before he walked up to Sabine and lifted her bra over her head, and forcefully ripping her panties off, discarding them.

"You don't need those" Ezra said, smirking at Sabine. She smiled back at him and advanced on him, grabbing his wrist and pushing him down onto her bed.

He willingly complied and didn't resist as Sabine got on top if him and lowered herself down onto him. She let out a loud moan as Ezra watched her hair and small breasts bounce rhythmically along with his thrusts.

"Oh..Ezra..OH" Sabine moaned loudly, attracting the attention of a sleeping Twi'Lek next door, which woke Hera up, hearing Sabine's moans, she decided to go and see what was going on.

She got to Sabine's door and she heard loud moans coming from inside, her theory was proven as she opened the door to see Ezra and Sabine having heated sex, both now with shocked expressions as Hera had walked in.

"It took you long enough" Hera said, before walking back out and closing the door behind her.

Ezra and Sabine just looked at each other, but in the heat of the moment decided to let it slide and Sabine resumed her rhythmical bouncing, when she soon regained that feeling of tightness and let loose, with her juices gushing out, the sensation causing Ezra to lose control and he also let loose, spraying his seed inside Sabine's pussy, and fell asleep with a naked Sabine on top of a naked Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **I'm not sure about this story anymore. If you have ideas on how this fic can progress please PM me them.**

 **Thanks,**

 **TheLimeManager1**


End file.
